1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion assemblies for pellet fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pellet fuel combustion assemblies are increasing in usage because of their superior efficiency and clean burning characteristics. Common problems with existing units involve the fuel feed systems; igniter maintenance and duration; and operation coordination.
In bottom fed burnpots, as typified by Traeger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,209, "dead" spots or "cold" spots develop because the underlying fuel is not brought properly to kindling temperature, primarily because of overlying ash. It is therefore desirable that the unit have a top feed mechanism.
In present fuel feed systems utilizing augers, maintenance problems exist primarily because of fine fuel particles becoming embedded between the auger and the fuel feed tube, preventing rotation of the auger. This problem is especially prevalent in pellet or fine fuel systems. Typical auger systems include those of Traeger et al, supra, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,205, issued to F. Beierle et al; A. Elsenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,949, G. Peltz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,219, and C. Bolton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,711.